Alvin and the Chipmunks w J(80s)
by Jgirl7777
Summary: Summary: J visits the 80's cartoon of Alvin and the Chipmunks. R&R
1. Hello, I'm J the Superfairy

_**A/N:**_ You may not understand J's character if you have not already read  Alvin and the Chipmunks.

 _ **Alvin and the Chipmunks w J (80's)**_

 _ **Ch. 1- Hello, I'm J the Superfairy**_

Another boring spring day… Or not.

J was going through her magic portal to the 80's version of Alvin and the Chipmunks.

She walked up to the door of the Seville residence and knocked on it.

Dave answered the door.

"Hello, Dave" J greeted.

"I'm sorry, but, um, who are you and how do you know me?" He asked.

It felt weird to be going through with this for a third time.

"Okay, well, I'm a fairy and you are a cartoon" J started.

"What?" Dave was perplexed.

"Where are the Chipmunks?" J asked.

"Oh, I see. You're another one of those crazed fans" Dave said.

"No, I'm… well yes I am. But I'm telling the truth" J told him and sprouted wings.

"Oh my… So you're a fairy, and-and we're living in a cartoon?" Dave wanted to know.

"Yes" J replied.

"Please, come in and explain this to me" Dave said and let her in.

Dave and J sat on the couch.

"Where are the Chipmunks? It's way too quiet around here" J says.

"At school" Dave answered.

"Right. Sorry, my school just got out; I figured the time would be the same" J explained. "Okay, so I am from the real world you're from the TV world. I have been to two other versions of the Chipmunks..."

J explained what she did the last hundred times.

"Interesting" commented Dave.

"Yeah. You know, every time I explain it, I really break a sweat" J said and laid back on the couch.

Dave was about to say something when the phone rang.

"I'm so sorry, um, wait here" he told her and answered the phone.

"Really?"

"You can't be serious…"

"No, wait! Don't hang up!"

The person on the other line hung up the phone.

"And she hung up…"

Dave put the phone back on the wall and dragged his hand over his face.

He sat back down beside J.

"Is everything alright?" She questioned.

"Not really, no" he responded.

"What is it? Maybe I can help" J said.

"Well, my babysitter just canceled and I have no one to watch the boys" Dave sighed.

"I could do it!" J offered.

"I don't know. It's a lot to handle, and Alvin can be-" Dave stated.

"I'm experienced. And a Superfairy; I can handle anything" she told him.

"Alright," Dave agreed "but you'd hafta stay a few nights. I'll set up the guest room."

"No prob. Is there anything I should know?" J asked.

"I actually made a list for the babysitter" Dave says and pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket.

It read:

 _-Homework must be completed_

 _-Healthy dinner before desert_

 _-Simon likes a bedtime story_

 _-No scary movies – they will get nightmares_

 _-Bedtime at 8:00pm_

 _-If Theodore has nightmares he will come to you_

 _-Theodore bed wets every once and a while (his brothers don't know and Theo wants to keep it that way)_

 _-Alvin can be trouble_

 _\- Alvin has a fear of being alone and the dark (try to keep that a secret too)_

 _-School starts at 8:00am_

 _CALL IF ANYTHING HAPPENS!_

"I see, got it" J said.

"You sure you can handle _my_ boys? I mean Theodore and the bed wetting, Alvin is pure trouble, Simon is a good boy though" Dave said.

"I've dealt with bed wetting and nightmares before. Remember, I've taken care of other versions." J assured.

"Theodore usually sleeps with me if he has a nightmare and-" Dave was cut off.

"Relax, Dave. Your boys will be in good hands" J told him.

"Okay" says Dave.

"How old are they? Cause I've been to three different versions with different ages" J wondered.

"8" Dave answered "come back at 4:00" Dave said.

"Yes, Sir" J said and left the house to return at the given time.

* * *

 **First Chapter hope you enjoy! X-D**


	2. J the Babysitter

_**Ch. 2- J the Babysitter**_

Dave was getting ready to leave for a business trip.

"But Dave…" Alvin tried.

"Alvin, you need a babysitter" Dave said.

"Jenny is really nice" Theodore stated.

"It's not Jenny this time; she won't be babysitting you anymore" Dave informed them.

"Why?" Simon asked, fixing his glasses.

"She said Alvin is way too much to handle" Dave explained.

"I am not!" Alvin protested "I mean sure I stole from the cookie jar, broke a couple vases, and watched monster movies passed my bed time, but you know, I can't be that hard to deal with."

"You are" Simon commented.

Alvin looked down.

"You scared away _another_ babysitter?!" Theodore cried. "And Jenny was my favorite!"

"Yes, which is why you need to be on your best behavior for your new one" Dave says.

"Who is she?" asked Simon.

"Uh, it's complicated. Her name is J and…" Dave explained everything.

"Really?" Theodore asked with dreamy eyes.

"No, Teddy. It's ridiculous!" Alvin said.

"Alvin, Dave's probably just saying that for his imagination" Simon whispered.

"Actually, I'm not, Simon" Dave told him.

"You feeling alright Dave?" Simon questioned.

"Yes, you'll see. And you'll love her. She's very nice and she's someone who can deal with Alvin" says Dave.

"But I don't need a babysitter!" Alvin argued.

The doorbell rang.

"It's J. Be good" Dave says and went for the door.

Alvin just grunted as he and his brothers followed Dave.

"I don't want a-" Alvin cut himself off when Dave opened the door and saw who was on the other side.

J was wearing a pink sleeveless top, ripped jeans, and had her hair down.

The boys stood there, staring with awe.

"Hello, my name is J and I'm your new babysitter" J introduced herself.

"Hi" the boys returned.

"You know, Alvin, if you really want, I can tell J I canceled the trip" Dave whispered, knowing they would object.

"What?! No, no. No need for that" Alvin replied.

"So J, Dave said that you're a fairy and we are in cartoon?" Theodore asked.

"That's right" J responded.

"Can we see your wings then?" Simon asked.

"Sure" J showed them her wings.

"You really are a fairy!" Alvin exclaimed.

"Yup, I'm legit" responded J.

J removed her wings and was let into the house.

"Okay, gotta go. Boys, behave!" Dave called as he ran out the door.

"I think he was talking to you, Alvin" J stated as she shut the door.

"Alright, first things first" said J "is all your homework done?"

"Yes" answered Simon.

"Yeah" replied Theodore.

"Nope," Alvin says "and I don't wanna do it."

"Alvin, you have to if you ever wanna pass the 2nd grade" J told him.

"But-but I don't understand it" Alvin looked down at his feet.

"It's ok; want me to help you?" J offered.

Alvin nodded.

"C'mon" J said, grabbing Alvin's school bag.

"What can we do?" Theodore asked.

"You can play with each other or watch TV" J suggested.

"Okay!" Simon and Theodore chorused.

"Awe, they get to have fun while I do homework" Alvin muttered.

"I'm sorry, baby, but you can have fun after your school work" J told him.

"Baby?" Alvin wondered.

"Oh, sorry. I call another version of you 'baby'" J explained.

"It's cool. I like it" Alvin returned. "how old is this Alvin?"

"Well, now he's almost 16. When I met him he was 12 I think" J said.

"Oh" He said.

"C'mon, homework" J says, pointing to a question on the paper. "What do you think the answer is?"

"Um, 2/3!" Alvin responded.

"No, try again" J said.

"4/10? No. 3/9?" Alvin tried.

"Stop guessing and think. You're smart, I know you are" J encouraged.

"I-I don't know" Alvin gave up.

"6/9 + 2/9= what? Add the numerators" J said.

"Add the what?" asked Alvin.

"The top numbers, baby. Add the top numbers" replied J.

"Oh, um… er… 8/9!" Alvin said.

"Good boy! I'm so proud of you!" J exclaimed "And you're all done!"

J rubbed his head.

"Thanks J!" Alvin hugged her and ran off to join his brothers.


	3. Hide and Seek

_**Ch. 3- Hide and Seek**_

After J cleaned up Alvin's mess of scattered books on the kitchen table, she went to the living room to check on the boys.

They were watching TV together on the couch.

"Hello, boys. You hungry?" J asked, sitting beside them.

"Yes, please!" Theodore sprung to his feet.

"What would you like to eat?" J wanted to know.

Theodore thought for a minute.

"Spaghetti and meatballs!" He nearly shouted.

"Please, guys. Something less complicated for her to make" Simon told his brothers.

"No, I can make it" J stated "Go set the table for me, k?"

The boys nodded and set the table.

J made spaghetti and meatballs as requested and everyone enjoyed their meal.

"May we have dessert?" Theodore asked.

"Of course" J replied.

"I'll get the ice cream" Alvin offered.

Everyone enjoyed dessert as well.

"Can we play a game?" asked Alvin.

"Yes, which one?" wondered J.

"Hide and Seek!" The boys said in unison

"Okay, you all hide and I'll seek" J suggested and the boys agreed.

J began to count to 30 as the boys hid.

Simon hid behind a chair.

Theodore hid under the table.

Alvin hid in his closet.

Alvin giggled.

"They'll never find me in here" he whispered to himself.

"By the time they do, it'll be bedtime. Since I'm in a closet, I'll get my PJs on."

Alvin took off his sweater.

He turned to reach his pajamas, but he fell and the closet door slammed shut.

It was pitch black and there was no one to help him.

Alvin was alone in the dark; two of his biggest fears took place at the same place.

He began to breathe hard and sweat poured down his face.

Alvin was too scared and out of breath to call for help.

J had just finished counting.

"Ready or not here I come!" She said and looked for the chipmunks.

J noticed Theodore hiding under the kitchen table.

"I wonder where my little Theodore is…"

She circled around the table, pretending she had no idea he was there.

Theodore let out a giggle.

"There he is!" J exclaimed, picking him up.

"Here I am!" He says.

"C'mon let's find your brothers" J said and Theodore nodded.

Theodore pointed to the chair.

J put her finger to her lips.

She went over to the chair, sneaking up behind Simon.

She set Theodore down before yelling "Boo!"

Simon screamed, jumping back as his glasses fell off.

"Y-You scared me half to death!" Simon says, shaking slightly.

"Awe, I'm sorry, sweetie" J placed his glasses back on his face.

She then hugged Simon.

"Let's find Alvin" J suggested.

Simon and Theodore nodded.

They searched everywhere for Alvin but no luck.

"Alvin's a really good hider" J commented.

She checked the time.

"7:45. You gotta get ready for bed. Alvin wins." J says.

"Alvin! You win! Come out now!" J called but there was no response.

They began to worry.

"This is not funny, Alvin!" J said; no answer.

"Where is he?" Theodore asked worryingly.

"I dunno. Um, Theodore, check this floor again, Simon check outside, I'm gonna look upstairs. Go!" J instructed and they went in separate directions to look for Alvin.

J headed to the boys' room where she heard a rustling noise coming from the closet.

She opened it to find Alvin.

He was rocking back and forth, drenched in sweat and wearing nothing but boxers.

Alvin was happy to see her but still too scared to say anything.

"Ha! Cute boxers!" She giggled.

Alvin blushed, looking down at his smilie face boxers.

J saw how discombobulated he seemed.

"Alvin?" she said and Alvin looked up at her "Did you get stuck in there?"

Alvin nodded, trying to control his breathing as tears filled his eyes.

"Oh…" J scooped him up and sat on his bed with him.

Alvin clung to her.

"Awe poor baby you're shaking"

Alvin let tears fall.

J held him for a moment and he calmed down.

"There's nothing to be afraid of. I'm here now" she says, rubbing his back.

"I-I wasn't scared. Alvin Seville isn't scared of anything" He responded, quickly wiping his face, trying to hide that he was crying.

"Alvin, I know you're scared of the dark and being alone, and that you were crying" J says and Alvin blushed.

"N-No, I was not!" Alvin defended.

"You don't have to be brave for me, Alvin" J told him, brushing his hair back.

"I don't?" Alvin asked.

"No, silly" J replied.

"Okay, maybe I was a little scared" Alvin admitted.

"A little? Baby, you were crying" J stated.

"Awe, just stop it and hug me" Alvin said, hugging her tightly.

J returned it.

"The other Alvins, are they scared of the dark or being alone?" He asked.

"Well, one of them isn't afraid of either and the other isn't afraid of being alone; he just doesn't like it. He gets lonely very easily" J answered.

"Yeah, me too" Alvin commented.

"And that's okay" says J "I don't like being alone either, and I used to be afraid of the dark too. You just have to realize that everything in the light is the same in the dark" J told him.

"Except it's dark and scary and you never know when the monsters-" Alvin shut his eyes tight, holding on to J, digging his face in her shirt.

"Woah, calm down" J responds "There are no monsters."

J rubbed him comfortingly.

"Okay" Alvin said through deep breaths.

"Don't tell my brothers about this, okay?" said Alvin.

"I won't" J assured "It can be our little secret."

"Good" Alvin said, resting his head on J's chest as she rubbed his head.

Simon and Theodore ran into the room to find J and Alvin hugging.

"Is everything okay?" Theodore asked.

Alvin got off of J's lap.

"Yeah, guys, I'm fine. Looks like I win!" he says.

"Get in your pajamas on, boxer shorts" J ordered, rubbing his head.

"That better not be my new nickname" Alvin said.

"I dunno. I like it" J giggled.

Alvin rolled his eyes.

"Everyone, get ready for bed" J says and left the room to get her own pajamas on as well.

"Okay, in your beds, boys" says J.

"Will you tuck us in?" Theodore wanted to know.

"You know I will" J returned and Theodore smiled.

First was Theodore.

"G'night, boo" she kissed his forehead and pulled the blanket to his chin.

Next was Alvin.

"G'night, baby" J kissed his forehead and tucked him in as well, taking off his cap.

Last was Simon.

"G'night, sweetie" she kissed his forehead and tucked him in too.

"Will you tell us a bedtime story?" He asked.

"Sure" J answered.

She told them her life story.

They found it interesting.

"G'night, boys. If you need me, I'll be in the guest room" J said and left the room.


	4. Bed Wetting

_**Ch. 4- Bed Wetting**_

Theodore felt warm.

Then he felt cold.

He tossed and turned.

Theodore awoke with a gasp.

"Oh no! Not again!"

Theodore had wet the bed.

He wasn't sure if he should go to J for this or try to handle it by himself.

Before he could make a choice, the door opened.

J was checking on them.

She saw Theodore was awake.

"Hey, boo" she says "Can't sleep?"

"I-uh…" Theodore stuttered.

"What's the matter?" J asked and headed to his bed.

"No, don't sit on the bed!" Theodore cried.

"Why not?" J questioned.

"B-Because I…" Theodore stammered.

"Oh, you wet the bed" J felt the wet sheets with her hand.

Theodore's eyes filled with tears.

"I'm sorry" he sniffles.

"It's alright, it happens" J said.

Theodore got off his bed.

"Start taking off your cloths; I'll gather the wet sheets" J told him.

Theodore nodded and took off his shirt.

J put Theodore's sheets and cloths for a wash.

She went back to the room to find Theodore in new PJs.

"Well, since it's late and you have school in the morning, you can sleep in my bed until your sheets are done. Then I'll bring you back to your bed" J offered.

"Okay" Theodore agreed and held out his arms for her to pick him up.

"C'mon, babe" J scooped him up and carried him to the guest room.

"You won't tell, will you?" Theodore asked her.

"Oh, of course not" J told him "it can be our little secret."

Theodore smiled and laid down in J's arms.

When the sheets were done, J placed them back on his bed.

In the guest room, Theodore slept peacefully on the bed.

J picked him up and he clung to her, digging his face in her neck.

She was about to leave the room with him, when Theodore said, "Can I stay here… with you?"

"Sure" J laid Theodore back on her bed and got in with him.

He snuggled close to her and fell back to sleep.

J rubbed his head before falling to sleep as well.


	5. A Fairy? Yeah Right

_**Ch. 5- A fairy? Yeah, right**_

The alarm went off at 6:30 the next morning in J's room.

It scared Theodore, jumped up and out of bed.

"What was that?" He asked.

"The alarm clock" J said and turned it off.

"Let's wake up your brothers" J says, walking out of the room.

Theodore followed, still rubbing his eyes.

"Wakey, wakey!" J said "Time for school."

"Good morning, J" Simon greeted, putting his glasses on.

Alvin hadn't budged _._

"Alvin, wake up" J went to Alvin's bed and shook him gently; nothing.

J took off Alvin's blankets and he shivered.

"Alvin, behavior" she reminded, but was ignored.

"C'mon, Alvin don't give her a hard time" Theodore says.

"But-but I don't wanna!" Alvin curled into a ball trying to keep himself warm.

"I apologize for my very inconsiderate brother of mine" said Simon.

"Don't worry, Si; I've dealt with this before" J replied.

"Please Alvin?" J shook him some more.

"Just five more minutes, mommy" Alvin said and yawned.

"Awwwe" J giggled. "Alvin called me mommy!"

She picked Alvin up, cuddling him.

Simon and Theodore snickered.

"D-Did I?" Alvin asked and J nodded.

"Sorry" Alvin blushed.

"Don't worry Alvin, it made my day" J says.

"Hey, has anyone ever told you that you're really warm?" Alvin said, huddling closer to her.

"I've heard that" J returned.

She set him down.

"Awe" he whined.

"Get dressed boxer shorts" J said "I'm gonna make breakfast."

Alvin grunted as she left the room.

The boys got dressed and went downstairs.

"C'mon, Breakfast; Most important meal of the day!" J says, placing three plates of waffles in front of them.

"Yummy!" Theodore exclaimed as he poured syrup over his waffles.

"Thank you, J" Simon said.

"You're very welcome" J returned.

"So, do you walk to school, is there a bus?" J asked.

"We usually walk, but, do you think you could like fly us there or something?" Alvin replied.

"Alvin…" Simon rolled his eyes.

"Um, sure?" J said.

"You said that as if it were a question" Alvin noted.

"I'm not sure how I could possible carry all of you" J says.

"You don't have to" Theodore told her.

"Okay, I made your lunches" J said, handing the boys brown bags.

"Thanks, J!" They said as they ran out the door.

* * *

The Chipmunks met up with the Chipettes on the way to school.

"Hello, girls" Simon greeted.

"What's up?" Brittany asked.

"We got a new babysitter!" Theodore told them.

"Really? What happen to your old one?" Jeanette wondered.

"Alvin scared her away" Theodore replied.

"Oh, I'm not surprised" Brittany rolled her eyes.

Alvin crossed his arms, looking down.

"Whatever! J is way better" Alvin stated.

"Yeah, she's a fairy!" Theodore said.

"And we live in a cartoon" Simon added.

The girls laughed hysterically and the boys crossed their arms.

"Oh my, they're serious" Jeanette says.

"You boys feeling okay?" Eleanor asked, feeling Theodore's forehead.

"We're fine and she's really a fairy and we live in a cartoon" Theodore said.

"Prove it!" Brittany says.

"Fine, swing by our place after school" Alvin told her.

"But Alvin, we hafta ask J first" Simon pointed out.

"Oh yeah" Alvin said "I'll ask her later and you'll see."

"Whatever, weirdo" Brittany said.


	6. Simon Gets Bullied

_**Ch. 6- Simon Gets bullied**_

The phone rang and J ran to answer it.

"Who is it?"

"The school? Oh God what has Alvin done?"

"Alvin hasn't done anything? Then what…"

J's eyes widened.

"Simon? What happened?"

"What?! I'll be right there."

J put the phone back on the wall and quickly flew to the school.

Once J got there, she went to the nurse's office.

She gasped when she saw Simon.

Simon looked awful. He was holding a bloody nose, bruises all over his face, his forehead was bloody, and his glasses were broken, sitting next to him. He was crying hysterically, his eyes were red and puffy.

"Simon! You look terrible!" J said.

"Thanks" Simon returned before crying harder.

"Oh, I'm sorry. What happened to you?" J asked.

She knelt down to him.

"I… I got beat up" he responded through heavy sobs.

"Well I can see that, poor thing"

J gently pressed a tissue to his bloody forehead and he winced.

"Ow" he sniffled.

J cleaned up Simon's forehead and nose.

She even fixed his glasses and put them back on his face.

"Thank you, J" Simon says through sobs.

J sat beside him, picking him up and putting him on her lap.

Simon held onto her tightly, crying into her shirt.

"You know, back home some of the kids call me the tear drier?" She said.

Simon gave no response but she knew he was listening.

"They said that I was born to make people feel better and life takes me where I'm needed" she continued.

"When I became a fairy, I realized they were right. And I'm gonna make you feel better too."

She rubbed his back comfortingly, consoling the child.

The nurse came in.

"Where is Mr. Seville?" She asked.

"He's on a trip. For now, I'm their guardian, J" J introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you, but you're needed in the principal's office to discuss what happened" the nurse said.

"Sure, and after that, may I take Simon home?" J asked.

"Of course" the nurse responded.

* * *

After the meeting with the principal and the bully and his parents, Simon was carried home.

"J? My everything hurts" Simon moaned, laying down in J's arms.

"When we get home, can I check you out to make sure you're okay?" J asked.

"Okay, but don't hurt me" Simon replied.

"I'll be careful" she assured and brought him inside the house.

J sat Simon on the couch.

"Okay where does it hurt?" J asked.

"It would be easier to show you where it doesn't hurt" says Simon.

"Well, we gotta start somewhere" J said.

"My belly hurts" Simon pointed to his stomach.

"Okay, off with the shirt" J ordered and Simon took off his sweater.

J saw a big black and blue bruise and gasped.

"Oh, Simon! I didn't see this before!" J said "I'm gonna get some ice."

J gently placed an ice pack on the child's stomach, causing him to flinch.

"I'm sorry, sweetie" J apologized, holding his paw.

"It's okay. He punched me pretty hard" he told her and J sighed.

"Don't tell anyone I got beat up and cried like a baby. The kids at school, especially Alvin, think I'm a wimp as it is" Simon said.

"But you're not" J disagreed "you're smart and charming and you _are_ strong."

"Look at me right now, J. Where do you see strong?" Simon asked.

"Well, you didn't die. I mean that counts for something right?" J said and Simon chuckled.

"Yeah, but I was easily taken down and cried when I tried so hard not to" Simon said.

J sat Simon on her lap again.

"It's okay to cry, Simon" J told him "Everybody does; you, me, Theodore, Dave, Alvin, and surly that bully too."

"Hold up, Alvin doesn't cry" Simon stated.

"Well, sure he does. I mean last night he-" J cut herself off.

"Last night what?" Simon became curious.

"Uh… That's not the point. The point is that everyone cries and it's okay" She told him.

"Yeah okay, just promise you won't tell" Simon said.

"What about Dave? Isn't this something Dave should know?" Questioned J.

"Okay, but no one else, promise?" Simon says.

"I Promise" J returned "It can be our little secret."

"Alright" Simon held J close.

"Hey, you can hug me when you get your cloths back on, mister" J handed him his sweater.

"Oh, right" Simon blushed, giggling.


	7. The Chipettes Meet J

_**Ch. 7- The Chipettes Meet J**_

After school, Alvin and Theodore walked home with the Chipettes.

"Hey, where's Simon?" Jeanette asked.

"I think he's already home" Theodore answered.

"What happened is he okay?" Eleanor wondered.

"Yeah, I'm sure he's fine" Alvin replied.

The six got to the Chipmunks' house.

"So are we gonna show us your imaginary fairy or what?" Brittany questioned.

"Yeah, just let me ask" Alvin responded.

Alvin and Theodore ran into the house.

"J! J!" The two boys shouted as they entered the house.

Simon was sleeping on the couch and J was sitting beside him, rubbing his forehead.

"SHH! Your brother is sleeping!" She scolded but in a whisper.

"Sorry" they apologized.

"It's alright" J told them.

She kissed their noses and the giggled.

"How was school?" asked J.

"Great!" said Theodore.

"Fine" Alvin replied.

"Good. Would you boys like a snack?"

"Would I" Theodore says and ran to the kitchen.

"Yeah, but can we have some friends over today?" asked Alvin.

"The Chipettes?" J asked.

"How did you know?"

"You're a cartoon and the Chipettes are some of the main characters" J explained.

Alvin was about to say something but J stopped him.

"No, they're not as big as you are" she said.

"So can they come or not? Cause they're kinda waiting outside" says Alvin.

J rolled her eyes.

"Alvin Seville, you can't just bring people here and then ask permission; that's not how it works!" J said.

Alvin whimpered and gave her 'the eyes.'

Though J found it adorable, she refused to give in.

"Alvin…" J said disapprovingly.

"Why isn't it working? It worked on Jenny" Alvin said.

"I'm not Jenny. I'm used to 'the eyes.' Took me a few years but it doesn't work on me anymore" J replied.

"Please? Oh, pretty please? They think we're crazy! We hafta show them you're legit like you said" Alvin implored.

"Oh, alright. But only for a little while. Simon needs rest so be gentle with him okay?" J said.

"Thanks!" Alvin jumped up and hugged her before going outside to get the girls.

"J said you can come for a little while but we need to be careful with Simon. He's sleeping right now" he told them.

"Okay" they responded and went into the house.

"Hello, girls. Nice to meet you. I'm J" J greeted.

"The fairy?" Eleanor asked.

"Yup. No one ever believes me until they've seen the wings so…"

J sprouted wings.

"Wow!" The Chipettes exclaimed.

"Are we in a cartoon?" asked Brittany.

"Yes, Britt" J answered.

"Okay, fine we believe you" Jeanette said.

Jeanette spotted Simon sleeping on the couch.

"J, what's wrong with Simon? Why'd he come home early?" She asked.

Simon was awake and heard the conversation; he hoped J would keep her promise.

"Oh, um, he fell pretty bad at school so I brought him home" J lied.

Simon breathed a sigh of relief.

"Simon's so clumsy and nerdy I'm not surprised" Alvin said.

Simon's eyes watered. He was clearly hurt by Alvin's words and J could tell.

"Alvin, he is not! Simon is sweet and funny and smart" J defended him.

Simon smiled at J and she winked at him.

She picked him up.

"I think the girls should leave" J said.

"But we just got here" Brittany tried.

"You can have a play date tomorrow, okay?" J told them.

"Okay!" Everyone agreed.

Alvin showed the girls to the door and J carried Simon to his bed.

"Alvin can be mean sometimes, but you can't let him get to you" J says "He probably didn't mean it and he loves you."

"I know he loves me, but I mean if he loves me why say that?" Simon questioned, sniffling.

"I dunno, sweetie. But you know what?" J said.

"What?" Simon responded.

"I love you" she told him.

"You're the best!"

Simon hugged her.


	8. Trouble

_**Ch. 8- Trouble**_

Alvin was playing with a ball in the living room, bouncing it on the wall and catching it.

"Alvin, no ball in the house" J told him.

"Why not?" Alvin whined.

Alvin threw the ball at the wall but missed it when it bounced back.

It bounced all over the room, knocking over vases, picture frames, and the TV.

"That's why!" J yelled.

"J, watch out!" Alvin warned.

J turned around to see the ball flying towards her face.

It hit her and knocked her out.

"Oh, she's gonna hate me for this" Alvin says sadly.

Simon and Theodore came running in.

"What the…" Simon gasped as he saw the mess and their unconscious babysitter.

The three ran to J.

"What did you do?!" Theodore asked.

"Um, ball in the house?" Alvin said nervously.

"Alvin!" Simon and Theodore scolded.

"You gave her a bloody nose and a bruise on her forehead" Simon informed.

"I'm sorry" Alvin apologized.

"J might never wanna babysit us again!" Theodore whimpered.

"I'm gonna get an ice pack and the first aid kit" Simon said and ran to the kitchen.

He came back with the items promised.

Alvin and Theodore cleaned up the mess while Simon cleaned up J.

"I'm gonna make you feel better like you made me feel better" Simon told her.

He iced her forehead and cleaned up her nose.

J's eyes opened her eyes and she saw three concerned faces looking at her.

"Hey, boys. I'm okay, don't even worry about it." J said, getting up "I'm a fairy and fairies heal."

J looked around the room and rolled her eyes.

She used magic to clean up what Alvin and Theodore hadn't.

"Wow!" the boys exclaimed.

"I'm so sorry J!" apologized Alvin.

"Please don't quit like Jenny, or Asia, or Beth, or Carrie or-" Theodore begged.

J pulled the boys for a hug.

"It's okay. And I'm not going anywhere" she assured. "Thank you Simon for cleaning me up and I heard what you said. You did make me feel a whole lot better."

She kissed his cheek.

"So are you mad at me?" Alvin blurted out.

"No, I mean I expected you'd wreck the house or something" said J "Though I didn't see the ball knocking me out."

"I-I said I was sorry" Alvin reminded.

"And I said it was okay" J returned and kissed his forehead.


	9. We Love You J

_**Ch. 9- We Love You J**_

"Bath time!" J said.

"Awe, why?" Alvin complained "I wanna watch Madam Raya!"

He turned the TV on but J turned it off.

"Your brothers are already upstairs getting ready for the bath like good little chipmunks" J says.

Alvin folded his arms.

"C'mon, boxer shorts, upstairs" J told him.

"Stop calling me that!" Alvin nearly yelled.

"Nope." J responded "It's bath time"

"Fine. But you gotta catch me first!" Alvin said and ran off.

"Alvin, don't be difficult or you'll get a bad report" stated J.

She chased him around the house.

J caught him and he squirmed.

"I gotcha! Can you please come for a bath now?" J asked.

"Okay" he gave up.

"Good boy" J said and kissed his cheek and he giggled, blushing slightly.

She carried him upstairs.

* * *

The boys got undressed and in the bath.

J waited for them on the other side of the curtain, given she didn't want to see more than she has to, and the chipmunks agreed.

Simon turned the water off.

"Towels, please" Theodore said.

J handed them towels in their signature colors and they wrapped them around their waists before letting J take them out of the bath.

Alvin was first.

She took him out of the bath.

"That's one cute little chipmunk" she said.

"Hey, I'm the awesome one" Alvin stated "Get it right!"

"Alvin!" Simon scolded.

J only laughed.

"Alright" J says "one awesome little chipmunk."

She kissed his nose before setting him down.

He chuckled.

Next was Theodore.

He was taken out of the tub.

"One cute little chipmunk" she says.

J kissed his nose and he giggled.

She set him next to Alvin.

Last was Simon.

J took him out as well.

"And last, but most certainly not least, one brilliant little chipmunk" she said.

She kissed his nose and he laughed.

J set him down beside Theodore.

"And I have your glasses, Sweetie" J placed his glasses over his eyes "I de-fogged them for you."

Simon blinked twice.

"Thanks, J" Simon thanked.

"No prob" J returned

"Now go get in your PJs on and tell me when I can come in, k?" J instructed.

"k" the boys replied.

The three chipmunks held up their towels as they exited the bathroom.

J waited outside the chipmunks' bedroom to be invited in.

* * *

After the boys finished getting ready for bed, they invited J back into the room.

She tucked them each in, kissing their foreheads.

"G'night, boxer shorts" J said, pulling the covers to his chin and kissing his forehead.

"J would you stop…" Alvin cut himself off.

He learned to like J calling him 'boxer shorts.'

"I love you boys. Sweet dreams" says J as she headed for the door.

"I'm happy you are our babysitter" Theodore told her.

"Yeah!" the others added.

"Me too" J agreed "You're some great kids."

"Even me?" Alvin asked, sitting up.

"Even you, boxer shorts" she giggled and shut off the light.

Alvin smiled as she left.

Alvin laid back on his bed.

"J is awesome" he said.

"Yeah, she's always there when you need her" Simon stated.

"And she hasn't gotten mad at us for something Alvin did" Theodore added.

"That's because I haven't done anything" Alvin replied.

"Yes, you have. One, you gave her a hard time getting out of bed for school. Two, you were rude. Tree you said bad things about me. Four, you scared her, all of us, when we couldn't find you at Hide and Seek. And five, you wrecked the living room and knocked her out." Simon reminded.

"One, I'm not a morning person. Two, I was not rude, just right. Three, I didn't know you were awake. Four, I got stuck. And five, it was an accident" Alvin said.

Simon rolled his eyes.

"Well, she said she loves us, like no other babysitter has, not even Jenny. Probably because of Alvin" Theodore pointed out "And we didn't return it."

"She told me she loved me earlier today to cheer me up, but I didn't say it back either" Simon confessed.

They felt guilty.

"Do you think we made her feel bad?" Theodore asked.

"Maybe" Simon says.

"But do I love J" Alvin said.

"I love her too" Simon agreed.

"I love her three" Theodore added.

"We can tell her tomorrow" Simon suggested.

* * *

The next morning, the three boys woke up to a yummy smell coming from the kitchen.

They followed it to a big plate of pancakes on the table.

"Good morning boys" J greeted.

"Morning" they returned and sat down.

"Sleep well?" asked J.

"We're sorry" The chipmunks apologized, looking down.

"What are you sorry for?" J asked, confused.

"You said you loved us and we didn't say it back" Simon says.

"No other babysitter ever told us they loved us cause I usually mess it up" Alvin added.

"But we love you J and we're sorry we didn't say it sooner" Theodore finished.

J laughed and hugged the boys.

"You don't have to be sorry. It doesn't matter" J said.

"Of course it does!" Alvin argued.

"Don't tell me you didn't feel the least bit hurt when we didn't return it" Simon says.

"Okay, maybe a little. But I can't just expect you to say 'I love you' to your babysitter who you only met two days ago" J confessed.

"We love you J!" the boys told her.

"I love you too" J returned.

* * *

 **I'm not done with this story; there will be more... I'm just a little stuck. I want chapter 10 to be about the play date with the Chipettes, having them getting to know J better. And 11 having Dave come back. I'm planning on chapter 11 to be the last one. If any of you have ideas, please tell me, you will always get credit!**

 **X-D**


	10. Play Date

_**Ch. 10- Play Date**_

The next day, Ms. Miller brought the Chipettes over for their play date.

They knocked on the door and J answered it.

"Hello, girls" J greeted.

"Hi, Ms. J!" they returned.

"Please, just J… it makes me feel old" J told them. "Come in, sweeties."

She stepped aside to let them in.

"See you at 3" J told Ms. Miller.

"Yes, and if you need anything, I'm just a hop, skip, and a jump away" she replied and J chuckled.

"Alright now" J said and closed the door when she left.

"Boys, the girls are here!" J called up the stairs.

The Chipmunks came running down stairs to greet their counterparts.

"Hey, Britt" Alvin said.

"Hi, Alvie" Brittany responded.

"Hello, Jeanette" Simon says.

"Hi, Simon" Jeanette replied shyly.

"Hi, Eleanor!" Theodore greeted.

"Hello, Theo" Eleanor returned.

"Okay, I will make you some snacks" J offered "sound good?"

"Sound great!" Theodore exclaimed.

J went to the kitchen to prepare snacks for the kids.

She came back with some pretzels and juice boxes.

"Here you are" she said and placed them on the coffee table in front of the children.

"Thanks, J!" they thanked her.

"Well, I'll let you have fun" J said and got up.

"Where are you going, J?" Brittany asked.

"Upstairs. When I was your age I never liked it when my parents interfered with my play dates" J replied.

"You're not interfering" Simon stated.

"We like having you around" Theodore told her.

"We do too" the girls agreed.

"Alright" J sat back down.

Everyone talked to each other, played games, and watched TV until the Chipettes lost all interest in the boys and dumped a gaggle of questions on J.

"J, can you do magical stuff? Do you have a magic wand?" Brittany asked.

"What are the other versions like?" Jeanette wondered.

"What is being a fairy like?" Eleanor questioned.

"Do you fight bad guys?" Brittany wanted to know.

"Like dragons?" Eleanor asked.

"Or ogres?" Jeanette added.

J laughed and the young children's wild imagination and curiosity.

"I can do magic things like move stuff around, shrink, fly… but I'm not a fairy tale. I don't have a wand, but I do have a spell book, see?" J told them, showing them her spell book.

"Cool" Alvin tried to take the book but J put it away.

"And dragons, ogres; they don't exist. I do fight criminals and save the world back in the real world" she continued.

"Does this include animals and pollution?" Jeanette asked.

"Of course" J answered and Jeanette smiled.

"As for the versions; there's two of them. Of course they're much like you guys, just all different ages. The movie version at the moment is 15 going on 16 and TV show is 16 going on 17" J explained.

"And we're 8 going on 9!" Theodore said.

"That's right" J rubbed his head.

"Will we ever meet our counterparts?" asked Simon.

"Maybe" J said.

Alvin felt bored of lack of attention.

"Let's go outside and play tag" he suggested.

"Okay!" everyone agreed and went outside.

"So who's it?" J asked and everybody except her stepped back.

"Looks like you are, J" Brittany stated.

"Come and catch us!" Alvin said before they all ran around the lawn as she chased them.

Theodore tripped on the driveway way with the other five following.

The Chipettes and Theodore began to cry over their boo-boos while Alvin and Simon desperately tried not to.

J suddenly had déjà vu.

"Poor things. Okay, can you walk?" J asked them.

She helped them inside, taking them into the bathroom.

J cleaned up their boo-boos and gave them special Band-Aids with Mickey Mouse on them.

She kissed their boo-boos and made them all better.

"Thank you, J!" thanked the boys and hugged her.

"Yeah, thanks J" the girls chorused and hugged her as well.

"You're welcome, sweeties" J returned "go watch TV in the living room while I clean up in here."

They jumped off the counter and went to the living room.

* * *

J came out of the bathroom.

"Okay, everybody" J said "Ms. Miller should be here any minute so say your good byes."

"Awe" everyone sighed.

Each Chipmunk said goodbye to their female counterparts and they returned it.

Then the girls said goodbye to J.

"I wish you could be our babysitter" Brittany told her.

J picked her up.

"If you want me to, I can. You just have to ask Ms. Miller" J says.

"Really?" Jeanette questioned.

"Hooray!" exclaimed.

The girls hugged her tightly.

"But don't you already have a babysitter?" J asked.

"Yeah, but she's not like you" Eleanor stated.

"She doesn't have your 'magic' touch" Brittany added

"And she's not nearly as nice as you are" Jeanette agreed.

The boys were experiencing many different emotions; anger, hurt, confusion, betrayal.

Alvin took his anger to Brittany.

"WHAT?! You can't have _our_ babysitter!" he screamed at her.

J let Brittany down.

Alvin and Brittany pressed their foreheads and noses together angrily.

"Just did!" she shot back.

"No! It's- it's not fair!" Theodore cried as his eyes watered.

"Too bad" Brittany said.

"But we _love_ J!" Simon Informed, becoming teary as well.

"Well, I guess she loves us more!" Brittany yelled.

"Guys, why are you so upset? Taking care of the girls will be fun!" J says.

Tears filled his eyes as his expression of anger turned to sadness.

He separated from Brittany.

"You want J? Fine you can take her; see if we care!" Alvin shouted and ran upstairs.

His brothers followed him and there was a slam of the door that made the girls cringe.

J was hurt now.

"They don't care about me?" she asked.

"Don't worry, you babysit us now" Brittany told her.

"No I-" J was cut off by a knock on the door.

"That must be Ms. Miller" Jeanette said.

"I'll get that" J went to answer the door.

"Hello, dears" says Ms. Miller.

"We had soo much fun today!" Brittany stated.

"J is the best. When we got boo-boos, she made them all better, see?" Eleanor pointed to her Band-Aid.

"I see" she responded.

"We were wondering if she could be our new babysitter?" Jeanette asked.

"Well, I don't see why not" Ms. Miller replied.

The girls cheered.

"You hear that, J?" Eleanor said as J picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"Yes I did!" J returned and set her down to pick up Jeanette.

"You're _our_ babysitter now" Jeanette says and J kissed her cheek.

Peeking out of their bedroom door, stood the Chipmunks watching sadly.

J's leaving them like every other babysitter they had before.

They look at each other, sniffling sorrowfully.

Alvin closed the door and they moped to their beds.

J picked up Brittany and kissed her cheek as well.

"You don't hafta babysit the chipmunks anymore!" Brittany said excitedly.

J put her down.

"I'm still gonna be babysitting the boys" J stated

"You are?" Eleanor asked.

"Yes, sweetie" J answered.

"Well, they think you're leaving them" Jeanette told her.

"Oh, no wonder they blew up like that!" J said "I gotta go."

* * *

J went up to the boys' room and opened the door.

Theodore was sobbing into his pillow, and Alvin and Simon were comforting him.

"Boys?" J said as she entered the room.

"J?" they asked.

She sat on the bed with them.

"I'm not gonna stop babysitting you" J explained "I have enough love for all six of you."

"Really?" Simon questioned, rubbing his eyes.

"Of course" J responded.

They smiled.

"C'mere, babe" she told Theodore and held her arms out for him.

Theodore hugged her tightly.

"You too, bring it in" Simon joined the hug.

"C'mon boxer shorts" Alvin crawled to the other side and hugged her too.

"I love you" she kissed their heads.

* * *

 **One more chapter... coming soon. X-D**


	11. End of the Shift

**A/N: This is the last chapter. Tell me what you think of the whole story! X-D**

* * *

 _ **Ch. 11- End of the Shift**_

It was nighttime and everyone was in bed… well, almost everyone.

Theodore crawled out of bed and went to the guestroom.

There was a tug on J's nightgown.

She groaned and sat up.

"Hey, Theo. What is it?" she asked the green-clad chipmunks.

"I-I miss Dave" he whimpered.

"He's coming back tomorrow morning" J told him.

J picked him up.

"But until then, would you like to sleep with me?" she asked and he nodded.

Theodore snuggled into her chest and they went back to bed.

* * *

The next morning, Dave came home during breakfast.

"Fellas, I'm home!" he called and the Chipmunks came running to him.

They hugged him.

"Hi, Dave!" Alvin said.

"We missed you" says Theodore.

"I missed you guys too" Dave returned.

"Did you have fun with J?" he asked.

"Did we ever! She's the greatest babysitter we ever had!" Simon replied.

J blushed slightly and giggled at the praise.

"When will she babysit again?" Alvin asked.

"Probably a couple of weeks" Dave answered.

"Awe, can she come back before then?" Theodore wanted to know.

"She's not just our babysitter, she's our friend" Simon stated.

J smiled.

"I love J" Alvin said.

"I love you too, boxer shorts" J giggled and kissed his forehead.

"Boxer shorts?" Dave questioned, amused.

"It's a long story" Alvin chuckled.

"You boys go play; J and I are going to talk" Dave said and the boys went to the living room.

"Anything bad happen?" Dave asked J.

"Um, well let's see… Alvin got stuck in the closet during Hide and Seek. While he was in there he decided it was a good idea to change into pajamas so when I got him out he was only wearing smilie face boxer shorts and that's why it his new nickname" J explained.

"Alvin's fears… was he okay?" Dave was concerned.

"When I found him he was rocking back and forth and sweating a lot. I held him and he started crying but he was okay after a few minutes. And his brothers never found out his secret" J replied.

"What about Theodore?" Dave asked.

"He wet the bed once but I cleaned it all up and that was kept a secret too. He slept with me twice, but I wasn't aware of any nightmares" J says.

"Alright, Simon?" Dave said.

"Simon was beat up at school. But don't worry, I talked with the bully and his parents; they assured it won't happen again. I took Simon home and he was okay too" J told him.

"Oh my. Anything else?" Dave wondered.

"Um… oh, Alvin played ball in the house and destroyed the living room, and knocked me out-" J was cut off.

"What?! I'm so sorry!" Dave apologized.

"No, it's fine nothing a little magic can fix. Don't get mad at him. Over all they were good boys" said J.

"Alright, thank you for taking such good care of my boys. I really appreciate it" Dave thanked.

"Anytime, Dave" J returned.

"How much do I owe you?" Dave took out his wallet.

"You don't owe me anything. I'm happy to do this" J refused to accept the money.

"No, please. Here's $75" Dave offered.

"Okay" J took the money.

Dave hugged her and she was surprised but happily returned it.

She put the money back in his wallet.

"Bye Dave, bye boys!" J said as she left.

"Bye!" they returned.

"Dave can we go to the bakery?" Theodore asked.

"Sure" Dave responded and took out his wallet.

The $75 was put back in the wallet.

Dave gave a small chuckle and gave some money to his sons.

They went to the bakery.

 _ **THE END**_


End file.
